


Let's Get This Show on the Road

by Darian_MacGyver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darian_MacGyver/pseuds/Darian_MacGyver
Summary: Tag to episode 5x16 Dark side of the MoonOriginally published Jun 26, 2011 at Fanfiction.netI decided to move all my finished works to one place. Some out of nostalgia, some because I think are actually still pretty good, even after all those years. I will let you decide which is which for yourselves.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Let's Get This Show on the Road

The motel room was really dark.

It was a new moon, and the lights on the parking lot in front of the motel had been broken for years now.

Two prone figures were barely visible, lying in a deep sleep on ugly bed sheets from the 70's with a violet flower pattern that had seen much better times. Everything also stank of stale beer. The cans were literally on every surface, even on the dirty rug that was covering the floor around two single beds. Their occupants had to be almost comatose after consuming so much alcohol, but the intruder was still very careful and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Even a drunk hunter was a deadly one. Years of living on the road in constant danger honed their killer instincts almost to perfection.   
The intruder slowly removed revolvers from under the pillows both men were sleeping on and put them inside the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Their former owners wouldn't need them where they were going and it was a shame to leave such good guns for the cops.

The shotgun he was holding reflected a lone ray of light that managed to get through the heavy curtains covering the windows. It was beautiful weapon and it was almost a shame to use it on such scum that pretended to be human beings - and friends.

The sleeping hunters started to stir as they finally sensed someone else in the room, but both realized pretty soon that they were completely defenseless when they failed to locate their missing weapons. 

They could only sit on their beds and wait.

The lone figure that was standing at the feet of the beds took one step, right into the ray of light.  
His handsome face looked almost unearthly pale in its artificial light, but it had nothing on the two hunters who went as white as sheets the instant they finally recognized him.

"Hello Roy, hey Walt," Dean said cheerfully. "I told you that I was gonna be pissed when I came back. You know I don't really care when someone offs me. I'm getting kinda used to it. But I really hate it when someone kills Sammy. That really pisses me off."

Dean smiled evilly as he lifted his shotgun little higher.

"So let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Two quick flashes of light that went with the thunder of a shotgun blast brightened the room for a fraction of a second.

Then everything went dark and quiet again.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review.


End file.
